Of Pianos and Harem Pants
by The.Writer.Of.Long.Words
Summary: AU Victorian!Klaine. Kurt was raised to be himself, with some common sense to not let his family be shadowed by his sexuality, but Blaine was brought up by societies law and he was in the wrong.


Kurt didn't at all expect to be in this position tonight. But He did find joy not being taunted by his siblings for once.

His sister and brother aren't adverse to his preference of male company than that of the feminine kind, but still they tease him with degrading names such as Porcelain or Dolly.

Kurt's parents. thankfully, are excepting, but would rather keep this a secret, due to their high status in society. Something like this becoming public knowledge, the Hummel family would never be able to live it down.

This was rather strange for them both, his parents, as Mother and Father had raised Kurt's kin, Charlotte and Marco, as society dictated. But Kurt fell into both categories, but for simplicities sake, he is, overall, treated the same as his sister, but being even merely a year younger than the boy, Charlotte had more freedom.

Kurt was in way ashamed of who he really was with no desire to change at all. His family respected this decision and thanks to this, Kurt was able to be himself around family, dressing and acting how he pleased. Kurt was home for the holidays, instead of staying at the presigeous boys school he went to, Dalton and am rather happy to be wearing his beloved harem pants my cousin, Constance, had purchased for him when she visited India, than the blazer and black suit pants he am forced to wear to comply with the strict dress code.

A week before Christmas was Kurt's birthday celebration and the entire near mansion like house was filled with guests, mostly just friends of his father's and a few of his mother's associates along with his older brother and sister's friends.

Forgoing a formal suit, Kurt had chosen his beloved turquoise harem pants and shirt he had combined with one of his sister's brown corsets dotted with golden threads and laced with a long golden ribbon. And had borrowed one of his mother's drop pearl earrings to clip onto an ear.

He was just standing, watching everyone else make the chatter and only interacted when it seemed inevitable, but most of that social trail had been over near an hour ago. Kurt yawned. Maybe he should go to bed, and retire early.

Suddenly, his father, in his finest navy blazer, boating hat and shoes, sauntered over, face a little flushed rose from Port.

Following him was a man, Mr Anderson, a man Burt readily did business with, and was becoming a close family friend. And trailing along behind him was truly the most handsome boy Kurt had ever seen.

Not only that, the face was certainly familiar. His name was Blake or Blaze...something starting with a 'B'. It was then Kurt realized one; was staring at the boy and he was staring right back, and two, that his father was speaking to him. '...and this Kurt, is Blaine, ,' that's where Kurt had seen him, being somewhat of a misfit with his friends Wes and Dave, but also being one of the best singers the Warbler's had ever seen, 'Kurt. Kurt?' his father called, shutting down Kurt's internal monologue for a moment.

'Hmmm? Sorry, I am a little dazed,' Kurt confessed without lying, Blaine's chocolate hazel gaze made Kurt's legs quiver and lips turn up in a small but stupid smile.

'Aren't going to answer Mr Anderson's question Kurt?'

'Can you repeat the question please?' Kurt directed at the tall man next to his father.

'I was wondering if you and Blaine would like to get to know each other. As you both attend to the same school, it would be good for you to have some allies. Blaine has told me you have a very strong and beautiful voice, full of emotion. I heard it for myself at the Dalton Concert only last month,' Mr Anderson praised and Kurt could help but blush; Blaine had talked about him and had used the word beautiful in a context directly related to him.

'Thank you,' Kurt muttered, keeping his head down.

'Don't be so modest boy!' said Mr Anderson, 'You have a talent,' explained Blaine's father while Burt was nodding.

'Father said you asked me something,' Kurt finally pointed out, 'may I be privy to know?'

'Even talks like a real gentleman,' laughed Mr Anderson, 'and indeed, you are privy; I was wondering seeing as to are looking rather unchallenged if you would like to return to our home with Blaine here to practice your singing together.

We are fortunate to own a grand piano you are welcome to use.' 'But we do have a piano-' Kurt began, his father wandering off as the topic had lost his interest.

'It is our gift to you, use of our piano and studio.' 'But why? I have never talked to you or our son apart from a passing hello and you are giving me all this?' Kurt was on the verge of tearing up.

'Mostly it's because I get lonely as Wes and Dave have sports and I only have the warblers to keep me occupied. Kills two birds with a single stone so to speak,' Kurt had to stifle the squeak that would have past his lips as Blaine spoke, even his voice was musical, nearly poetry.

'Well, I would be more than happy to accept your gracious gift and work with you Blaine. When did you wish to begin? Monday?' Kurt smiled, but the Anderson males just looked at him quizzically, 'What did I say?'

'I thought it was implied,' asked Blaine, 'I was wondering if you like to now. I was becoming rather...not bored-'

'It's fine, I'm bored myself, even with this party being all for me,' Kurt laughed unconvincingly.

Mr Anderson walked away.

'We could return home now and practice together. Father says we could do a marvellous duet,' Blaine said.

'But it is snowing, and rather heavily at that. I'll need my coat...' and Kurt scurried off for it; a large knee length (as was the fashion), off white fur coat with deep blue silken lining. He debated gloves, but decided on not, he could hide his hands in his pockets if need be. When he returned, Blaine was asking his father for payment for the cab driver to get them to his home.

Mr Anderson gave him the notes and smiled at Kurt, 'Good you see you prepared for the winters chill,' Mr Anderson said. 'Thank you Mr Anderson, you are so kind. For your comment and the use o your studio,' Kurt replied graciously Blaine's father started to laugh.

'Oh please dear boy, call me George.'

'Thank you s- George,' the words felt odd in Kurt's mouth.

'You raised him with more manners than his brother didn't you Burt?' George turned his attention to Kurt's father. The boy just stood, frozen to the spot feeling accepted. But the moment was interrupted by Blaine taking Kurt's hand gently and lightly pulling his attention to the door.

'Shall we leave?' Kurt was still unable to think, let alone make a coherent reply with Blaine so close. The bridge of his nose started to become hot and his neck was more than a little pink as he nodded swallowing.

Blaine gave a kindly smile and walked with Kurt to the front door opening it for him. Kurt had taken a step out into the snow, 'Kurt!' a female voice called behind him; his mother,' Be home by midnight and put on a coat! You'll freeze wearing just that!'

Blaine laughed; a sound that made everything within Kurt melt. He let go of his hand and walked around Kurt, taking the coat hanging on his arm and slipped it on his shoulders doing the ornate clasp near his throat the Kurt never used as he always wore the fur as a coat than a cape. Kurt was a little disappointed that Blaine didn't replace his hand holding his.

'I'll look for a cab, you wait inside where it is warm,' Blaine nodded and arrows into the cold. Kurt sighed and stood dutifully and wondered did he need his bag of sheet music.

Suddenly, Charlotte, looking very beautiful in a lavender dress they had made together with her chestnut hair pilled on the top of his head and a single silver key with an amethyst set in the eye gaming around her neck.

'You had better be back by midnight like Mother said. And we will know, Marco and I will wait here at the door for your return. And then you will tell us everything; everything single minute detail of what happens. And I know when you lie, Porcelain so don't think you can cheat me out of information,' the Hummel daughter was always one for gossip and knowing what everyone was doing. But why he needed to tell Marco was beyond him.

Blaine stuck his head through the partially open door, 'Ready to leave Master Hummel?' he asked, using formality as Kurt's sister was there next to him. 'I don't believe we've met; Charlotte Hummel, Kurt's younger sister,' she battered her eyes and held out a hand.

Kurt started to internally rage with jealousy, only to be made worse by Blaine taking the hand Charlotte had offered and kissing it gently, 'Charmed, Blaine Anderson,' Blaine responded. 'Well, I had better leave you two, not take up anymore time, Kurt does only have until midnight,' Kurt wanted to step on his sister's foot, 'Nice meeting you Blaine,' she said sweet as treacle and just as sickly as it made one.

'She's...' Blaine searched for the term. 'Beautiful? Witty? Intelligent? Graceful? Sweet? Beautiful?' Kurt supplied. Blaine smiled and Kurt melted a little more, 'You said beautiful twice, and no, I was going to say interesting,' Blaine said, 'Apres vouz,' he continued in perfect French.

'Merci, Monsieur Blaine,' Kurt responded and walked through the door, letting the cool snow fall on his face and on his coat, bristling I'm the light breeze.


End file.
